


Relaxation

by kubrickpotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, First Time, M/M, Massage, client harry, masseuse Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kubrickpotter/pseuds/kubrickpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs to relax, but didn’t realise it would be quite like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

Harry hated his life. 

Had he not paid his dues? 

If he was stressed before he was even more so now. Stupid bloody Diechman and stupid bloody Ron and Hermione too while he was at it. 

Yes being a trainee Auror was stressful. Of course. It prepared him for the future. And OK maybe he did blow a hole in the wall of his cubicle because he couldn’t find any ink, but that did not mean he deserved this! 

Diechman, a senior Auror always good for gossip on the higher ups, had told Ron about the gorgeous blonde he went to for massages. Ron had suggested Harry visit this masseuse. 

’It’ll be good for you mate.’

Hermione had readily agreed and was already sending an owl to book him an appointment. In the end Harry had felt he had little choice it was this or lose his job so he had agreed, though not entirely willingly. 

He hadn’t thought the gorgeous blonde would be one Draco bollocking Malfoy! 

He didn’t even know Diechman was gay! 

Harry realised he had been staring at the gorg- blonde, the blonde, without actually having said anything since the taller boy had opened the door. 

“Malfoy,” was all he managed to croak out. 

A thin pale eyebrow arched in a way that got Harry’s blood pumping with... anger. 

“You’re the masseuse?” 

Thin lips matched the brow and now Draco Malfoy was wearing his familiar smirk. 

“You must be my seven o’clock then I take it?” 

Harry’s mouth went uncomfortably dry. “You’ve got to be kidding me? Why-why would you be doing this?” 

Malfoy folded his arms across his chest, “And what pray tell is wrong with this particular employment?” 

Harry coloured, “Nothing! I just never imagined that this is what you would be doing.”

Malfoy made a humming sound then clearly realised he had not yet invited Harry in. Apparently his manners outweighed his animosity towards his childhood nemesis.

He moved casually to the side and extended his arm. Harry reluctantly entered the large hallway. His eyes scanned quickly over the clean warm colours of the walls towards the French doors leading into a stylish parlour. 

He would have allowed himself to look impressed if he was in anyone else’s company. 

“The therapy room is back there,” Malfoy pointed towards a cherry wood door at the other end of the hall. He waited for Harry to take the lead but the other boy hesitated. 

“Um, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Harry said weakly. Malfoy’s eyebrow lifted again and Harry felt he had to elaborate. “C’mon Malfoy, do you not think it’ll be a little weird?”

“How so?” Malfoy asked.

Harry blinked. “Well for one thing you’d be running your hands all over my body!” He cried and felt himself heat at the mere thought.

Unexpectedly, Malfoy merely let his lips quirk slightly into what could only be described as an amused grin, with a hint of something else Harry could not quite put his finger on. 

“Come Potter. We are adults now, are we not? I’m sure we can get passed old feelings just for today. Besides I’m a professional, a body on the table is just that, a body and I’m very good at my job, Potter, you won’t be disappointed.” 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Ten minutes later, Harry somehow found himself stripped naked on top of Malfoy’s massage table covered in nothing but a sheet over his posterior and legs. The room Malfoy worked in was nicely relaxing. There was a small, gentle fire in the corner and all of the curtains were drawn letting in a faint hint of the street lamp’s light that stretched across the light blue carpet. No sound penetrated the room from the outside. All Harry could hear was the slight rustle of Malfoy’s clothes as he busied himself behind him and the fire. 

His face was placed within the little hole at the head of the table. He tried to keep his mouth shut lest he start to dribble all over the floor. He could just imagine the mortification he would feel if Malfoy were to fall arse over tea kettle because he couldn’t control his own saliva. 

Harry almost jumped out of his skin when he felt the first oily hand place itself gently between Harry’s shoulder blades. He was surprised by the softness of Malfoy’s skin then reminded himself it was probably due to some sort of poncy manicure or hand lotion. 

The oil Malfoy used was warm and smooth as it was rubbed in large circles onto his back. Both hands ran across his shoulder blades and along his spine until he felt the oil melt into every inch of his skin. 

Malfoy moved behind him and lifted the sheet lower slightly to reveal the bottom of his back. Harry felt a little chilly at the top of his arse and felt his face heat. Had Malfoy revealed the tip of his arse crack? Merlin he hoped not. 

More oil was applied and Malfoy moved to stand in front of Harry’s head. His hands glided confidently down Harry’s spine and stopped just before he reached the top of his bum. 

“Pressure OK?” Malfoy asked in a low, deep voice. 

Harry jumped slightly then shivered. “Yeah, it’s fine,” He croaked. 

Malfoy was so right; he was good at his job. Harry could already feel muscles he didn’t know were tense relax beneath Malfoy’s hands. If he could just forget who the person was running their hands all over him he was sure he would relax completely. 

When Malfoy applied his thumbs to the base of Harry’s back he couldn’t prevent the soft moan that escaped his throat. He waited for the snort or the sarcastic comment but none came so he allowed himself to close his eyes and feel the pressure being applied to his sore muscles. 

Malfoy’s hands travelled from his back to his arms, pushing and rubbing the skin. Harry’s arms were thin with little muscle – he was often teased by the senior Aurors for his spindly appearance – he hoped he would gain some more as he grew older but he had seen pictures of his father and knew that it was in vain. He could feel Malfoy’s long fingers clench almost around his entire arm as they massaged deep into the tissue. Instead of feeling embarrassed Harry felt quite hot and shifted slightly on the table.

“OK?” Malfoy asked again. 

Harry could only moan out what he hoped sounded like ‘yes’.

Malfoy glided back up to his back and ran large, slow circles over his shoulder blades using only the tips of his fingers. Merlin, it felt like heaven. 

Then Malfoy moved. He moved down the side of the table, one hand still running the length of Harry’s back before gliding away. Carefully the sheet covering his bum was moved. It lifted then folded back onto the crease of Harry’s knees. 

Harry tensed.

“W-what are you doing, Malfoy?” 

“It’s OK, Potter. All a part of the full body massage,” Draco replied easily, his voice still low. 

Harry swallowed, his hands curling into loose fists. Did he want Malfoy touching his arse!?

Yeah he did apparently. The first strong glide over the mounds of his arse created a sensation Harry had never felt before. He didn’t even know the muscles in his arse cheeks could get tense from stress but apparently they could and they were, until Malfoy rubbed them with his thumbs and taught fingers. 

His hands didn’t stay entirely on his bum, which Harry was both grateful and disappointed about. They continued to rub up his spine and over his hips, occasionally returning to Harry’s behind. 

Harry particularly liked it when Malfoy rubbed the back of his neck. He let his feelings be known by moaning softly again. The hands tightened slightly before smoothly running back down Harry’s back towards his bum. When the hands rested firmly on the mounds the fingers squeezed slightly and Harry felt not the first twitch of his cock trapped beneath him. 

The hands squeezed again before quickly prying apart the cheeks. Harry’s eyes shot open. 

‘What the-’

Harry’s head was about to lift from the little hole but Malfoy then let go and travelled to his thighs. Harry sighed slightly but shifted again, his cock now beginning to throb. His face flamed again with mortification. 

Malfoy’s fingers and hands just felt too good and Harry had never felt anyone touch him in these places before. His skin burned where Malfoy touched him. He could feel the fire following the same path as Malfoy as he glided his fingers up the inside of Harry’s thighs then...

Harry squeaked. 

Malfoy’s middle finger ran up the crease of his arse, touching for a fleeting moment to his private spot then up. 

He froze on the table as Malfoy did it again. He didn’t know what to do. This was definitely without a doubt not a part of the full body massage. He should get up, punch Malfoy in the face, get dressed and storm out. He should then report him for abusing his position. 

Yes, that’s what he should do. 

Then why wasn’t he doing it?

Because it felt too damn good that’s why. 

As Malfoy did it a third time Harry heard himself groan, not moan, but groan a deep guttural sound of need. He didn’t care if he should feel embarrassed, he knew his heated face was for an entirely different reason this time. 

After the fourth time, Malfoy gave Harry’s bum an affectionate – yes definitely an affectionate – little pat before moving further down the table. He pulled the sheet entirely from Harry’s body leaving him naked and exposed. 

He didn’t have time to feel uncomfortable as Malfoy began to run his oily hands up Harry’s calf. They reached the crease of his bum then glided back down, leaving smooth oil in their wake. Every time he did it the tips of his fingers grew closer and closer to Harry’s balls. By the third time Harry was aching with want and was only just managing not hump the table. 

When the hands ran up again Malfoy gripped the muscle of Harry’s thigh and rubbed deep into the tissue. He did the same further down before digging his thumbs into the crease of Harry’s knee. Harry giggled he couldn’t help it; it was ticklish and felt so bloody good. 

He heard Malfoy’s answering laugh, nothing more than a quiet puff of air with a deep timbre. Harry’s heartbeat quickened. 

Malfoy moved down to his calf spreading the tight tendons before picking up Harry’s foot and rubbing his oily fingers all over the heel and balls of his sole. 

Harry had no idea that his feet could be construed as erogenous zones, but apparently they were. When the fingers worked at his toes Harry’s hips finally gave up their attempt of control and rubbed forcefully against the table beneath him. 

Malfoy put his foot back down. He moved back up to the middle of the table and let his left hand run up Harry’s back, tickling the skin rather than massaging. His right hand moved slowly up Harry’s parted thighs before...

‘Oh God!’ 

Two of Malfoy’s fingers ran down his crease, rubbing lightly over his hole before continuing down to his scrotum and balls. They rubbed gently, massaging the sensitive skin. 

Harry felt his breath quicken and he tried to take deeper breaths as the sensation of the gentle touch washed over him. The left hand came down to meet the right and parted Harry’s buttocks so his private place was exposed to Malfoy’s eyes. 

He heard Malfoy gasp and closed his eyes as the fingers moved up from his balls and softly circled that furrowed and wrinkled skin of his hole. He had never felt something so intimate and pleasurable in all his life. 

“You’re skin is so smooth,” Malfoy whispered. 

Harry could only swallow, his throat thick with desire. The room was still so quiet except for the sounds of Harry’s and Malfoy’s fast paced breathing and the crackling of the fire.

After a few minutes of the wonderful torture Malfoy’s hands glided up and gripped Harry’s hips. He pulled them up so Harry was forced onto his hands and knees. Harry was grateful if only for freeing his cock from the confines of the table. It now swung freely between his legs, heavy and full. 

He heard Malfoy gasp as he caught sight of his erection and hid his face by lowering his head into his folded arms. His arse still up in the air. 

Malfoy rubbed his thighs reassuringly before moving up to spread his cheeks again. His hole was now slick with oil. 

Finally Harry felt the first touch of skin on his aching cock. A loose fist encircled Harry’s cock and rubbed lightly. It wasn’t enough but it still felt so good. Malfoy’s free hand rubbed Harry’s back again it was comforting and tender and Harry shivered. 

“It’s OK,” Malfoy murmured tightening his hold briefly making Harry whimper. 

The left hand ran down to his arse and Harry felt a light pressure against his entrance. Malfoy’s index finger was pushing not too forcefully against Harry’s virgin hole. It stung ever so slightly but the pressure on his cock made it ten times better. 

“God,” Harry whimpered as the finger first popped past the ring. His harsh gasps filled the room echoing off the blue walls, drowning the sound of the fire. Malfoy’s hand on his cock quickened, to ease the feeling. 

Harry let out a sharp gasp and Malfoy’s finger slid inside a little more just passed the first knuckle. He didn’t push in anymore merely wiggled the tip of his finger slightly as the hand on Harry’s cock began to massage a touch harder, though still not enough to get Harry off. 

When Harry thought he couldn’t take anymore without begging Malfoy, the blonde boy let go of Harry’s cock and pulled out his finger with an embarrassing squelching noise. 

Harry would have complained had Malfoy not begun to rub his arse cheeks, thighs and lower back. It felt wonderful; all of the heat and blood pent up in his groin was being moved and massaged over his body. 

“Merlin, Malfoy,” Harry whispered his voice rough. 

“Draco,” Malfoy whispered back. 

“Huh?”

“Call me Draco, Harry.” 

Harry swallowed. He suppose it was only fitting if Malfoy was running his hands all over Harry’s naked body, including his cock and arse the least he could do was call him by his given name. 

“Draco,” Harry whispered again giving the name a try. 

Draco’s hands tightened briefly before allowing his finger to run down the length of Harry’s crack, teasing the now winking hole. It pushed again and the finger entered much smoother this time. Once his first knuckle was at the rim he pushed further causing Harry to gasp. He didn’t stop until his entire index finger was inside of the smaller boy. 

He pulled the finger in and out slowly feeling Harry’s walls clench and ripple. Harry’s cock began to drip with precome all over the white table. Just then Draco touched something inside of him and his entire body jerked upwards. Once found Draco wouldn’t leave that spot alone. His finger moved in circular motions inside of Harry, continuously rubbing the sensitive spot. 

Just when Harry thought it couldn’t get any better, Draco’s right hand came into play. He pushed the index finger of that hand to meet the first and Harry felt his hole stretch and burn in a completely wonderful way. 

“Ah!” He cried his hands gripping at his arms, his head still buried deeply into them. 

The fingers played together, rubbing and fighting each other to find the spot even though they belonged to the same person. Harry’s constant gasps and moans seemed to spur them on more. 

Just as Harry’s body was beginning to adjust to the intrusion, Draco’s fingers pulled out. Harry whimpered pathetically and wiggled his arse hopefully, still in the air for Draco’s view. 

He merely received a small pat on the bum before Draco began to massage him again. Harry wasn’t complaining his skin was nicely sensitive now. It felt wonderful, the hands running up his back and thighs. 

Then Draco gripped his hips again and motioned for him to turn over. Harry did so reluctantly. It was the first time he’d seen Draco’s face since the massage began and he wasn’t sure he was prepared for the reality to hit. 

When Harry had finally manoeuvred onto his back he peered over at Draco who was wiping his hands with a wet towel, his face an expressionless mask of professionalism. Harry wanted to snort, but kept himself in check. 

Draco picked up the sheet again and draped it over Harry’s body, his erection now a white bulge beneath the material. He poured more oil onto his hands and stepped behind Harry’s head. 

He looked down into Harry’s eyes and the mask dropped into a sincere smile. Harry couldn’t help but return it before closing his eyes as Draco began massaging his face and neck. 

It felt nice. Really nice. He touched his nose, cheeks, forehead and jaw with a gentleness that could only be construed as a caress. When he finished with his neck he patted Harry on the head, his fingers losing themselves briefly in the mop of his hair. Harry heard himself sigh contently. 

The sheet lowered to the base of Harry’s stomach just above his genitals and Draco began to rub and tease Harry’s chest. His fingers glided occasionally over Harry’s already sensitive nipples. 

He alternated between Harry’s thin arms and his chest rubbing the slightly darker skin; fingering his ribs and shoulders. 

Finally Draco focused entirely on Harry’s hard pink nipples. He squeezed the buds with his index fingers and thumbs creating an electrical charge that ran the length of Harry’s body. His back arched up and his brow creased in pleasure his mouth dropping open soundlessly, words trapped within his throat. 

Draco was the one to make a noise; a soft whimper broke into the quiet atmosphere. Harry cracked open his eyes to reveal Draco biting his bottom lip. The plump flesh trapped between pearly white teeth caused Harry’s new rush of pleasure and his cock to twitch beneath the sheet. 

“Please,” his voice was broken. It screamed for release. 

Draco nodded shakily squeezing just a little too hard on the nipples before releasing them entirely. He removed the sheet from Harry’s legs and dropped it carelessly on the floor. Draco’s eyes snapped to Harry’s cock, which was damp and throbbing. Harry could feel tears spring to his eyes with the need that he felt. 

“Please,” he repeated his throat thick. 

Draco shifted Harry’s legs parting them slightly to have better access to the stretched hole should he want it. Then gently he gripped the hot appendage that pulsed slightly in his hands. 

Harry hissed, his head falling back more as he felt Draco’s grip on him. Slowly Draco pulled down the foreskin to reveal Harry’s pink and flushed tip. Licking his lips and lowering his head he then took the sticky tip into his mouth. 

“Oh fuck!” Harry cried his eyes screwing shut so tightly he could see spots beneath the lids. 

Draco continued to suckle lightly only on the revealed head beneath the foreskin, his tongue occasionally dipping into the slit. Harry’s legs opened further in an act that he didn’t want to recognise right now. 

He tried to open his eyes to look down at Draco’s head, he did, but it was too bloody difficult. The pleasure that he felt was like nothing he’d ever experienced. He could feel the heat pool in his belly and gripped tightly at Draco’s hair. He couldn’t even remember putting his hand there. 

The blonde strands were soft. He wasn’t surprised. 

A particularly hard suck and a light squeeze on his balls from Draco’s hand had Harry coming harder than he’d ever come before. He didn’t even have the sense to warn Draco before hand, but the other boy didn’t seem to mind. 

Draco swallowed everything Harry gave him with a satisfied ‘Mmm’-ing noise that was drowned out by Harry’s cries of pleasure. When Harry was completely drained and had collapsed into a boneless heap Draco released him from his mouth with a faint and wet pop. 

Harry cracked open his eyes and gave Draco a lazy, self satisfied smile. Draco returned it tenfold. Just as Harry was contemplating returning the favour he felt a questing finger probing at his anus again. He quirked an eyebrow at Draco, knowing full well it wouldn’t have looked nearly as good as when the blonde boy did it, but it was answered with another smile this one slightly more mischievous. Harry decided to let himself just lie back and let whatever happens happen. 

The finger slid in and out of him quite easily thanks to Draco’s earlier ministrations. It didn’t feel as intrusive either and was quite pleasant. Draco’s free hand ran up Harry’s chest, stroking and petting the skin and occasionally – to Harry’s delight – pinching his nipples. 

As Draco reached Harry’s prostate Harry gasped then laughed. His cock was already filling with blood again and he was feeling almost delirious with pleasure and sensation.

“You are the only person I’ve seen laugh when someone was touching their prostate,” Draco informed him, smiling that beautiful smile. Something in Harry’s stomach flipped. 

“I can’t help it,” Harry sighed. Even though he was getting turned on again and someone had their finger up his arse he couldn’t help but feel extremely relaxed. 

Draco soon added a second finger then a – ‘Oh Merlin!’ – a third. Harry was trying and failing not to hump against Draco’s hands. They felt so good and Harry was as hard as a rock again. 

“That’s it Harry,” Draco purred clutching his free hand to Harry’s balls, squeezing them lightly. “That feel good?” 

“Yeah,” Harry groaned his voice breaking halfway through the word. 

“Good,” Draco whispered his breath dancing over Harry’s skin as he placed a kiss just below Harry naval. 

Harry’s answering whimper was almost pathetic. He could feel his cock dripping again and muscles were tensing for a second release. 

It didn’t take long for the feeling to arrive.

“God, Draco I think I’m coming again!” Harry cried. He was almost at the point of no return when Draco removed himself from Harry’s body entirely. 

The disappointed noise from Harry was soon followed by a one for need. His hand strayed towards his cock but was stopped by Draco’s own. He gripped Harry’s wrist and shook his head. 

“Wait,” Draco said his voice soft yet brooked no argument. 

Harry swallowed; Merlin his throat was dry and nodded. 

Draco released him and stood back. He toed of his shoes and socks and Harry couldn’t help admiring his bare feet poking out from beneath his soft wool, grey trousers. 

Soon the trousers were gone too then his shirt and his underwear. Harry’s mouth dropped at the sight of Draco Malfoy naked before him. He was glorious, pale and thin. His shoulders were a little broader than Harry’s, who looked more a like a straight straw where as Draco was an obvious ‘V’ shape. 

Draco climbed up onto the table and positioned himself between Harry’s parted legs. Harry flushed from his chest to the roots of his hair. 

“You’re so beautiful when you do that,” Draco whispered, which only darkened Harry’s already red complexion. Draco laughed at Harry’s embarrassment and bent down to kiss him. Kiss him right on the mouth. 

Harry gasped against the lips before kissing Draco back. His mouth was soft and supple, his bottom lip fuller than his top and Harry wanted to suck them straight into his own mouth to keep their forever. Instead his parted his own lips and licked them gently. 

He felt Draco grin slightly before opening his mouth also and meeting Harry’s tongue with his own. The tongue was warm and slick. Harry had only kissed one other person with tongues before and that was Ginny, she tasted like marzipan and liquorice, Draco tasted like spearmint and how he imagined flying would taste. 

When they broke free Draco sat up slightly and grabbed the bottle of oil. He squeezed some onto his hands and coated his – impressive – cock with the liquid. He gripped Harry’s knee as he shuffled forward and guided his slick cock to Harry’s twitching, now red hole. 

Just before he entered him Draco looked up into Harry’s face and smiled that smile that made Harry feel light headed and dizzy. He pushed forward passed the ring and Harry tensed slightly. It didn’t hurt but it did feel odd. Draco carried on moving forward and thrust his hips a little too forcefully. 

Harry hissed, “Not too much.” 

Draco nodded an apologetic expression flashing on his features before his brow creased in concentration. He moved slower this time until finally Harry could feel Draco’s balls hit off his buttocks. 

“Wow,” Harry whispered suddenly quite aware about what he was doing and who he was doing it with.

“This OK?” Draco asked. 

Harry grinned. “Yes,” he let another short giggle escape him and Draco smiled at him with fond exasperation.

It didn’t take long for them to start a good rhythm and quickly Harry was arching and coming again. He was too close to orgasm before they began for him to prevent it. 

When he came down from his high and felt Draco still thrusting into him with a slow pace Harry apologised.

“What for?” Draco asked a little more breathless than normal. 

“Never mind,” Harry bit out as Draco touched his prostate again. “Fuck.” 

Draco smiled and kissed his neck his hands gripping at Harry’s hips. “Do you think you can come again?” 

Harry’s hands found their way into Draco’s hair and gripped the silky strands between his fingers. 

“Don’t know, you could try,” Harry replied as Draco bit shoulder. “Mmm, mostly likely though.” 

Harry did come again some twenty minutes later just before Draco and they both collapsed together in a heap of limbs and sweaty bodies, panting for breath whilst still trying to snog each other’s faces off. 

After ten minutes of rest they moved into Draco’s bedroom. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Luna opened the front door to her new flat and dropped her keys into the bowl beside it. She hung up her coat and let out a sigh of exhaustion. Her father had called her away on an emergency expedition at her old home where he had sworn he had seen a herd of Blibbering Humdinger. 

She had of course cancelled all of her appointments for the day and went to Ottery St Catchpole to help. It had taken all day and they still did not find a single one. Luna however vowed to return tomorrow as it may have been due to the colour of her dress that they did not discover any, it was a well know fact that Blibbering Humdingers were not partial to the colour orange. 

She was pleased to be home now though. She had only just moved into this flat two weeks previous as her old one was currently infested with Wrackspurts. Draco had very kindly allowed her to move in with him until it was sorted. After the war she and Draco had become great friends due to at first Draco’s guilt at locking Luna in his cellar and Luna’s ability to not hold a grudge. 

He was a surprisingly easy going roommate; he had not even made a fuss of Luna’s part time profession as a masseuse. It was a great way to earn money to fund her trips abroad when she passed her examinations and became a Naturalist. 

He had even offered to explain to any appointments who had not received the cancellation letter that Luna was busy for the day. He was proving to be quite the help and Luna was very fond of him. It was almost like having an older brother. 

Upon first inspection of the flat Luna could not spot Draco anywhere. He was usually having a cup of tea by this point and reading a book in the parlour. She went to his room and tapped lightly on the door. 

She heard shuffling then the door opened a crack revealing Draco in nothing but a black pair of satin pyjama bottoms. 

“Oh hello Draco, I hope I didn’t wake you,” Luna said brightly. 

Draco smiled slightly before shaking his head, “No it’s fine.” 

“I was just hoping that everything went well today. Not too many people showed up and ruined your day’s plans did they?”

“No not at all,” Draco replied brightly, “Only one person came by this evening but I managed OK.” 

Luna beamed, “Excellent. Thank you for all of your help Draco. You really are quite invaluable.”

“Not a problem, Luna.” Draco’s grin widened as he peered behind himself, “Seriously, not a problem at all.” 

Luna nodded, thanked him again then went to the kitchen for a late snack; she really was quite famished from her day’s investigations. 

Draco closed the door on her retreating back and hurried back to the warm bed and warm body. Harry made a sleepy sound as Draco wound his way back round him.

“Where’d you go?” He asked sleepily.

“Nowhere,” Draco whispered combing the other boy’s fringe back from his forehead, “Go back to sleep.”


End file.
